Junior Year
by goshyourlipslookdelicious
Summary: This is basically Twilight, but Edward and Bella never meet and don't fall in love, so Jacob and Bella are together.
1. First Day

**A/N;  
I own none of these characters. The all mighty Stephenie Meyer does (: Enjoy! It's not that great for my first story... But whatever. More chapters to come! ;]**

* * *

_It's my first day at a new school, in a new state, in the middle of the year, where I know absolutely no one! How much worse could this get?_ I thought to myself.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, get down here right this instant!" My overprotective and loving, dad Charlie yelled from the kitchen downstairs.|  
"Coming!" I said in a voice that I doubt he could hear.  
"It's 7:00! You're going to be late for your FIRST day of school!" He said to me.  
"Dad. It's MY first day, not yours. I'm not going to be late!"  
"Then lets go!"  
I ran upstairs to grab my bookbag, and saw my hair. Now I'm not normally one to care about my hair, but this was a case of evil mad scientist hair. Not something you want everyone seeing, especially a bunch of judgmental high schoolers.  
I exclaimed "Agh!" and just threw my hair in a ponytail, then ran downstairs to my impatient father, waiting for me so we could leave. "Okay, let's go."

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at Forks High School. I looked around and saw friends talking to each other, and I felt alone. _Atleast I have Jake to be with me. I'm sure he can introduce me to some people…_

"Jake! I'm so glad to see a familiar face." I said with a ear-to-ear grin. "How've you been? It's been, what, 3 days? Haha."

"I missed you!" He shouted as he lifted me into his arms for a bear-hug._  
DIIIING! DINNGG! _"Yuck, we better get to class." I said with remorse.  
"Or we don't have to…" He grinned as if he had a plan.  
"But Jake. It's my first day. Just let me go to class. Maybe after school I can come to your house…"  
"Ugh, fine. Have it your way." He said, then walked off to class without me.  
Unhappily, "Wait for me!" just sprayed out of my mouth like a fire hose.  
I ran to catch up to him, and then we walked, shoulder to shoulder, to class. He went to History, but I went to English.  
"What? We don't have English together? Dang." I said sadly.  
"Guess not. See you whenever." He grinned, and I left his side for English.

_I hate English, I hate English, I hate English, I HATE ENGLISH! The worst class of the day. And I don't even know what they're talking about half the time! Ugh. Well. I guess skipping couldn't have done me any harm today, now would it? Smooth move, Bella. Ugh. I want to see Jake! _I started to hum Carol of the Bells as I waited for the class to finally end… _Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away. Christmas is here, bringing good cheer… La di da, La di doo!_  
DING! DING! _Finally!_  
The next 3 classes were a breeze compared to English. I shuddered at the thought of having to go there EVERY DAY for the rest of the year. Ew. Finally, though, it's lunch! Good, now I can see Jake.  
"Bells, over here!" Jake yelled across the room.  
"Coming!"  
I rushed over to Jake and saw that he was alone. He must've seen the look on my face, because he immediately said "I saved us a table. Hope you like it."  
Lunch. Good. I need some food…


	2. Jacob's House

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got chapter 2 done, and here it is! Reviews are amazing, so... review, kay? I don't own any of the characters... the amazing Stephenie Meyer does (:  
Enjoy! Oh, and he actually had Mono, not like when he didn't and he was changing into a werewolf... Kay? Aha.(:**

* * *

"Bella! Hey, over here." Jacob said with excitement. _I love the way he looks at me. It's so… welcoming. I don't know what I'd do without him… he's like my best friend. Actually, my only friend here. Dang, I'm lonely.  
_"You're back! How was the kissing disease?" I chuckled. "I've been lonely without you."  
"The kis… Oh! Mono. Heh, yeah. It was okay. Not that bad." I wondered why he didn't know what I meant…  
"So, now that you're back, don't leave my side. 'Kay?"  
"I promise." He said with a smirk.  
"Um, so do you want to hang out after school?"  
"Well why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know, hah. So I'll be over there around 3? Bells, I'm gonna be honest with you. You need to ask your old man for a car of some sort for Christmas. I'm not going to want to drive you everywhere, ya'know?" He smiled. _I love his smile. It's so perfect. Oh my gosh. What am I thinking? Ah. I think I have feelings for Jake. Wow. Haha. But I can't help it! He's so perfect!  
_"Sure thing. See you then."  
DING! _Dang. We need more time for lunch. Or maybe I should transfer to Jake's classes…_

During 8th period, my favorite, only because it's at the end of the day, it started snowing. _Finally. Christmas. Hmm, should I get Jake something for Christmas…?  
_  
Ding!

"You're all dismissed. Except for Miss Swan, I need to see you." Mr. Molina said, as I kind of freaked out. _What could he want…?  
_"You needed to see me? Am I in trouble?" I questioned him.  
"No, I just wanted to see how you like school so far?"  
I sigh with relief as I said "Oh. It's pretty good. I've made…"_ Jake's my only friend… Wow…What do I tell him? _"A few friends. And classes are going good."  
"Great. Now you can head on out." He said suspiciously  
"Adios, Mr. Molina." I said with a grin.

I was in the middle of reading Romeo and Julietwhen the phone scared the hell out of me when it's loud shrill the phone company calls a ring blared in my ear.  
"Bells! It's Jake!"  
"Coming!" Yay, it's Jake.  
"Hey Bella. I'm here, so just come out whenever, I'll be waiting…"  
"Mmkay, bye." I smiled a smile bigger than that one cat from that movie… Who cares what it's called, I get to see Jake.  
I hopped on the back of his Rabbit and we raced off to La Push. That's the "res" he lives on. Apparently, they have a private school there, but he likes Forks High better.

We went inside to his house. As I stood right in the entrance of the house, he said "Wait, lemme go get something for you." I waited as he ran off to get the something…  
"Here!" He handed me a charm bracelet.  
"It's so pretty! I said in amazement.  
"It's a late birthday present… I hope you like it."  
"Like it? I-" He cut me off and pulled me into his arms for a hug…  
I pulled back.  
But then I kissed him passionately. And he kissed me back. He pulled me closer and we kept kissing...

I smiled. I knew where this was going…


	3. The Unexpected

**A/N: Hope you like it! Review. :)**

* * *

He traced his fingers up my spine and I felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through my veins.  
"Jake..." I pulled away from his clutch. "Isn't Billy home?"

"He's out of town with the Clearwaters for the week."  
Not a second passed after he said that did I grab onto him and we walked carefully back to his bedroom.

"So we're alone…"

"Got that right, babe." He smiled as I pushed him playfully onto his bed.

A few minutes passed as we were kissing, and it felt like it had been a lifetime. Yet, time seemed to stand still as I whispered in his ear "I love you, Jacob."  
I knew what he meant when he kissed me even more passionately. I didn't know that was even possible, yet anything's possible with Jake.  
After a few minutes of passionate kissing, I attempted to pull back, but Jacob's hold was too strong. I kind of found that… Well... Sexy.

"Jacob. Jacob! Let me go for a sec!"  
He pulled away and stared into my eyes lovingly, like a lost puppy. I felt kind of guilty for pulling away, but I knew I would have to tell him this eventually…

"Jake. Listen. I love you. But I don't want to go too far…"

"Bells. You listen to ME. I love you too, and I don't want to go any further than you're comfortable with." _He's so seductive… It's hard to resist…_ I leaped towards his chest and ripped his shirt off. _Oh my lord. Those abs… Ahh. I feel woooozy… _He smiled as he reached for my waist. I sighed as he unbuttoned my blouse, one button at a time. It was taking too long. I knew he was going slow on purpose, just to torment me. And I loved it. But I couldn't wait any longer. I tore the shirt off, popping the buttons off. I noticed his charming, brown eyes widen and his sculpted jaw drop as I stood there in jeans and a bra. I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. _Wow. I've never noticed how gorgeous his eyes are…  
_  
I sighed, but then started kissing him, and slowly tugging at his pants. I was trying to torment him, as he did to me, but it just didn't work.

"Babe," he said in a quick whisper and pointed to his left, "scissors?"

I jumped off of him and ran to get the scissors. I slowly, yet gracefully reached for the little leg hole of his pants and started to cut at a pace that I could tell made Jacob's mind swirl… He looked down at me and stared thoughtfully and seductively into my eyes. I couldn't help but sigh. And in that moment, I felt for the first time that I needed Jacob Black, my best friend, my lover, my everything. I soon realized that I couldn't live without him.  
I felt nothing could take that feeling away from me. And I liked it.

I continued cutting up the leg of his pants, one leg at a time, rubbing the inside of his upper thigh as I did so. He moaned, and in an instant, I ripped his pants off and hopped on top of him. As he sat there in his boxers, and I sat there in my bra and jeans, he kissed me, and I could feel my heart rate spike up. His huge hands reached for my upper back. I knew what he was doing, and though I told him I didn't want to go too far, I suddenly felt that what I said earlier didn't matter. I was in the moment. I had to embrace it.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter and I felt a snap. He'd undone my bra, and now he was sliding the straps off of my arms. I'd never been this naked around Jacob before… I wonder how he'll react.

I threw my bra off and tackled him. He stopped and sat up. I followed his motions carefully, thinking I'd done something wrong…

"Bella. Quick put your-" He was cut off as I heard the door creek open, then I saw Billy.

"Jacob Black! What the HELL are you doing?!"  
I sat there, not realizing that I was shirtless. Jacob nudged my shoulder, and I immediately freaked out and rushed to put my shirt on. But I put it on backwards. _Eh, I guess its okay for now. Holy shit. We're in a load of trouble…  
_  
"Dad… I thought you were on vacation…"

"Harry got sick, so we all left. But that doesn't give you an excuse to parade around your room half-naked with this… This slut! I'm tired of you never listening to me! Do you remember what I told you when I left?!"

"Yes…"

"Well?! What was it!?"

"You told me… You told me to stay out of trouble. And to not have anyone over. But dad! I'm not fucking four! You need to treat me like the mature adult I am! I love Bella. And she loves me! So if you can't accept that, then... Then I don't know what to do."  
I saw a look of disbelief in Billy's eyes… Then… _Was that a tear…?_ _Shit. This is all my fault. I wish I would've kept it in control… But… He's so-  
_  
"Get. Out. Bella." Billy glared at me with eyes that I could see a blend of so many emotions in- Rage, disbelief, sadness, shock. But most of all, I saw fright.

When I didn't move from my sitting position, Billy yelled "GET THE HELL OUT!"

I glanced at Jacob and whispered "What do you want me to do?"

Jacob stood up, towering over his father. He looked him dead in the eye and said in a low, yet audible voice "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I might regret doing this, but it's for the best."

"Jake…" I told him, sympathetically. "Think about this."

"Bells, just stay out of it for now…"

I sat there in disbelief, watching the two bicker, but I just couldn't take it, knowing it was all my fault, basically. I stood up, got my tough face on and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Billy, Jacob's going to stay at my house tonight. Do so much as CALL Charlie, and you might never see him again." I looked at Jacob. "Okay, Jake?"

"Yes." He glanced at Billy, and stormed off. Billy, on the other hand, sat there like he had just been stabbed, showing only the simplest emotion: fear. Fear of losing his only son. Fear of not knowing what was going to happen. I knew it was best for both of them, yet I couldn't help but stand there and feel sorry for him.

"Good bye, Bella." He said without moving a muscle.

I walked away in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Well! I finally got chapter 3 up. Hope you like it. :)**


	4. Pain

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. I don't own anyyy of the characters; xD  
Oh. And sorry if it sucks, I just kinda didn't try that hard. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The world seemed to spin around this moment, as if everything had changed because of it. I didn't like that feeling. I walked out into the pouring rain and freezing cold in jeans and Jacob's t-shirt, yet I didn't seem to care. Jacob was all that was going through my mind right now.

"Jake…" I whispered as I looked for him.

"Bells, where are you?"

"Over here." I motioned to him as I stepped off the porch, but as I was walking I slipped off of the steps and started tumbling down.

"Bella!" Was the last thing I heard before I hit my head on the concrete and slipped under the darkness…

**JPOV**

"Bella!" I screamed as I saw her tumble. I ran at what seemed a speed that was inhuman. Anything for Bella, though.

"Bella. Bella! Are you okay?" I picked her up and cradled her like a baby.

"J-J-Jacob…" She whispered as she opened her eyes, but there wasn't that fire in them that I had seen in my room. I needed to see that.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She muttered, almost unintelligibly. I started walking back towards the house, but after about 3 steps I stopped. _I can't go back in there… Not after what happened…_

"Bella… I'm so sorry…" I whispered to her as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Just take me home." She whispered, than smiled the smile that made my stomach turn flips, a feeling only she could make me feel. And I loved it.

I looked down at her, kissed her forehead, and carried her along the gravel road.

**BPOV**

As my head pounded, I looked up to Jacob for reassurance.

"Jacob… Thank you." I whispered.

"I love you Bella." He stopped walking, then looked down to me. "I love you more than life itself."

I smiled. "I love you more." I paused for a second. "Can I walk for a little bit?"

He gently set my feet on the ground, and then wrapped his arm around my waist, and I put my arm around his.

The lights from behind us scared me and Jacob both. The cop car slowed to a stop beside us.

"Shit." I muttered, and stopped walking.

"Bells? Is that you…? And… Jacob?" My dad said as he rolled the window down on his cruiser and stopped, looking at me and Jake in disbelief.

"Hey dad…"

"What the hell are you doing out here?! It's 2 in the morning! And it's 45 degrees! And it's raining! What the hell, Bella?!"

_Shit. He's mad… _

"Charlie, I can explain. Can we get in?"

"You better!" He pushed a button and the doors unlocked. Jacob opened the door and motioned for me to get in.

I slid into the seat, looked at my dad, and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Which one of you is going to explain this to me?!" He looked back at us, and I just sat there… "WHAT THE HELL?! SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" He yelled.

"Dad! Chill! Jacob got kicked out of his house… Kind of…"

"See Bella?! I told you he was a bad influence!"

"No he's not! I LOVE him dad!" I said, but then quickly regretted the last sentence.  
"YOU LOVE HIM!? What the fuck happened to the 'Me and Jake are just friends!' that you told me last week?! What happened to you!?"  
"Dad. I love Jacob. And he loves me! So if you can't accept that, then... Then I don't know what to do." I sighed as the words seemed a little too familiar…

"Bella…" Jacob whispered. "It's all right. Calm down."

"Jacob, please. I know how to handle this…" I looked at him and everything changed. "Dad. Stop the car."

"You are not getting out of this car until you tell me what the hell happened!"

"I was at Jacob's house, and we thought Billy wasn't home. We did some things, and Billy walked in. So him and Jacob got into a fight. And Jacob left. We were on our way to your house."

Charlie was speechless, yet he stopped the car.

"Get. Out."

"But dad-"

"GET OUT!"

"Bells. Let's go." Jacob opened the door, and we both silently got out.

"Where are we going to go now…?"

"I think I know a place…" Jacob grinned. _I don't see why he's smiling. We both just got kicked out of our houses, and now we have no where to go. Well apparently we do. But I don't know where it is..._

"Where?" I looked at him, and he just smiled. Next thing I know, I'm in his arms, and we're walking down the road.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reaaaaaaaaaaaaading. :)**


	5. Leaving

**A/N: Finally, chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I tend to procrastinate a little. :)**

"You'll see." Jacob loved to mess with my brain, and I loved that about him. And even though loving him got me in the position I am now, it was worth it. So worth it.

I muttered "Fine" and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, and continued walking.

"You know, Jake, about what happened back at your house… I'm really sorry. I should have stopped when we got too far…" I sighed, and looked up to him.

"No, Bella, you don't understand. Billy doesn't see that I belong with you. He doesn't see that I love you, and I couldn't live without you."  
"Jake…"

"Bella. Just close your eyes and go to sleep; it's been a long night."

I followed his instructions and I heard one thing before I drifted off in a deep sleep: "I love you, Bella."

**JPOV **

"I love you Bella." I whispered in her ear. She hadn't realized that I had turned around to head back to my house to get my stuff.

After about a half hour of walking, I reached my house.

"Bella. Bella, honey, wake up."

"Huh? Oh, Jake. Hi. How long was I asleep?"

"About a half hour." I grinned. "I have to get some stuff from my house. I'm pretty sure Billy's asleep by now, so I'll just climb through my window and get it. Okay? You just wait here."

"Sure." She smiled as I set her feet gently on the ground.

I sprinted around back and found my window. I pried it open and climbed inside. As I ran over to the light switch, I tripped over my trash can and fell, loudly, to the ground. In realization of what I had just done, I ran over to the closet and hid as I heard Billy in the next room get out of bed.

"Anybody in here?" Billy whispered, and as I peered through the closet door and saw him. I held as still as possible, trying not to breathe.

"Hello…?" He said a little louder, and then turned the light on. I flinched a little bit, but then realized that I couldn't be seen. I peered out the small crack in the door and saw him looking around. As I was slowly positioning myself so I wouldn't fall, I heard the door slam and Billy wheel away.

I opened the closet door slowly and stepped out. _Man, that was a close one…_

I walked over to my drawer, grabbed everything in the top, middle, and bottom drawers in a handful and slid them into my duffle bag. I also looked around for anything valuable to me, and saw the charm bracelet I got Bella. She hadn't grabbed it on her way out. I don't blame her, though. It was intense in here. But as I did that, a gleaming light caught my eye. I turned around to see a framed picture of me and Billy. I teared up a little bit, but then realized that it was my decision to leave home, and immediately stopped the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

Walking over to the window, I saw Bella's shirt. I grabbed it, put it into my bag, and climbed out the window, knowing that that may be the last time I'm in that house. Yet, thinking I would start to feel sad, surprisingly, I felt satisfied. I had made the right choice.

**BPOV**

_Dang, its cold out here. Jacob needs to hurry up! _

As soon as I thought that, Jake rounded the corner from the back of the house and whispered "Let's go." I smiled, and then nodded. I then followed him to his Rabbit and we got in.

"Jake, please? Will you tell me where you're taking me?" I whined, but it was no use.

"Nope. You'll have to wait!" He grinned and started the car.

"Pleeaase?" I knew this wasn't going to do me any good, but hey, what else do I have to do?

"You should sleep. I think you'll need it…" I looked at the clock. _Jeez! It's 3 A.M! I need some sleep… _I closed my eyes and dozed off into what seemed the deepest sleep I had had in a long time.

**JPOV**

"You should sleep. I think you'll need it…" I whispered to her, and then I noticed she had dozed off.  
Driving in silence really took its toll on me. I was starting to feel quite tired myself, but I knew I had to stay awake. For Bella. I just had to keep telling myself that to stay awake.

"Bella… Bella? Wake up. We're here."

**BPOV**

"Bella… Bella? Wake up. We're here." I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them.

"It's too bright." I opened my eyes again and saw Jacob looking at me, smiling that smile that made my stomach do turns. I smiled back while he chuckled.

"You've been asleep for like, 3 hours!"

"Jeez! Really?" I widened my eyes in shock.

"Yeah… Haha. But its okay, we're here." I watched his lips move, but none of it was registering with me. I was too lost in his eyes...  
I sat the seat up and looked around for signs or anything of where I might be.

"Holiday Inn...?" I glanced at him and smiled.

"Yeah… We're going to stay here for the weekend. Is that okay…?" He sounded unsure.

"Of course!"

"Good. Haha." He chuckled and then opened the car door. "Hold on."

"'Kay." I looked at him as he stood outside of the car with a duffle bag which seemed to be filled with clothes. His clothes. And… _My clothes? Where did those come from? Oh… I must have left them at Billy's…  
_

"Let's go." He smiled as I opened the car door and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. :)**


	6. Update

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy lately, so I haven't gotten much time to write. I'll have the next chapter up in a while. Maybe a day or two. But I promise I will. :)

Bye, loves!

-iWantSparklyBabies . 33


	7. First day at the Hotel

We walked up to the revolving doors of the Holiday Inn and stepped inside.

"Ah, the sweet smell of freedom." Jacob smiled and winked at me.

"Mmm, and eggs." I smiled back as he chuckled at my clever, yet lame joke, and kept pacing towards the front desk.

"I'm Jacob Black, I made a reservation earlier today."

"Black… Black… Oh." The front desk looked up and her eyes widened. "Hello." She smiled and I gave her a look that said _He's mine, bitch. _"Welcome to Holiday Inn." She smiled an evil smile.

"Yeah." He half smiled back and looked at me. I motioned to the lady behind the desk and he looked at her.

"Here's your keys. You're in room 620 on the 5th floor. Enjoy your stay." She handed him the keys and we walked off towards the elevator.  
I stepped inside and pressed the round 5 button and as we were waiting, alone, in the elevator, I looked up at Jacob and he was just staring at the wall. Knowing this wasn't a good sign, I reached up to turn his chin towards me, embraced him in a hug, and kissed him softly.  
He pulled back and just looked at me with a smile on his face.  
"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jacob." I smiled at him as the elevator bell rang and we walked out.

"620…" He mumbled.

"Oh, it's this way." I pointed to my left and started walking that way when I was swept off my feet and carried to the door.

"Hehe. I love it when you do that."

"I know you do." He smiled and winked at me.

When we arrived at the door, he grabbed his key out of his pocket.

"Insert in key slot… Which way does it go?"

"Well first, that's what she said," I smiled at him, "and second, I think it's this way…" I put the key in and then pulled it right out, exactly as the instructions say.

"Good job. Haha." He laughed and then opened the door as he set me down. "So you want to go swimming?"

"I'm a little worn out right now…"

"Oh, that's fine. We could… Y'know, pick up where we left off at my house…" He grinned.

"Well, where was that?" I played along, slyly.

"Well," He reached for me and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, "I think this was part of it…"

"And this too," I pulled his shirt over his head, "right?"

"Right." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed him back. "What?"

"Give me a minute." I smiled and ran to the bathroom. As I peed, for what seemed to be the longest time, I thought to myself: _Wow… I'm actually doing this… _

"Hurry up, babe!" Jacob yelled, and rudely interrupted my train of thought. But I didn't care, because I knew he wanted me.

"Coming, honey. Just a sec." I took off my shirt, only leaving my cami and sweatpants on as I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and came out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god." Jacob said as his eyes widened and he dropped his jaw.

"What…?" _Shit… Should I have left my shirt on…? _

"You… You look beautiful, Bella." He smiled.

"Jake…" I said in my most seductive voice as I walked towards him, but before I could reach the bed he jumped up, grabbed me and tossed me on the bed.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be gentle…" He leaned down on top of me and started kissing me softly, but intensely. And I kissed him back. I was trying my best to stay calm and not go crazy on him, but I couldn't help myself. I gripped his neck and starting kissing him more passionately and definitely sexier.

I rolled him over and got on top of him, straddling his hips. His tight, white shirt was too tempting to rip off and throw across the room. Acting on impulse, I leaned down, grabbed the neck of his shirt and ripped it off. _Oh my god. Those abs… They're… Ahhhh… _

He rolled me over and got on top of me, straddling MY hips. He looked excited, and with a mischievous smile, he pulled my shirt up over my head, leaving me in a bra and sweatpants.

"Bells. You sure you want to do this? It's okay if you don't want to." He rolled off of me and sat on his knees beside me.

"Shut up and kiss me." I smiled at him and pushed him down. Moaning slightly, I started kissing him passionately, and before I knew it, my pants had come off. I wasn't sure how, but I was perfectly fine with it.

"Bella," he sighed, "get up for a second. Just lay over there. I have something to tell you."

"Sure…" I rolled off of him and laid on my side next to him, a worried expression on my face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I want to go this far… I mean. I love you, but I'm just not ready for a sexual relationship right now…"

"Really…?"

"Haha! No! Of course not!" I smiled as he fell on top of me and straddled me. I knew this was going to be a fun night, and I smiled at the thought. He noticed my smile and by the smirk on his face i could tell he was thinking the same thing.


End file.
